


Sailing

by orphan_account



Series: Thrandolas: Diamond and Pearl [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sailing To Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're here."</p><p>He looks up and sees me standing in the doorway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailing

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact:
> 
> The sky is not actually blue. It scatters all but the shortest wavelengths of light; purple is the shortest wavelength, so the sky is purple. We see the sky as blue because our eyes are better at seeing blue than they are at seeing purple.
> 
> Elves, however, have better eyesight than us puny mortals. So I like to think that to them, the sky is purple.
> 
> (I swear this is relevant!)

"We're here."

He looks up and sees me standing in the doorway. "We are?"

I shrug. "Almost. The shore is in sight. It should be another six hours or so."

He smiles and I sit down in his lap. Thranduil leans back against the edge of his bed to make more space, and I curl into his chest, eyes fluttering shut. "Thank you for coming here with me," I say. "I know you didn't want to." I, not my lover, was the one with the sea-longing - but as soon as I told him I wanted to sail, Thranduil agreed to go as well.

He rubs his cheek in my hair, wraps his arms over my chest. "You are happy, Legolas, and we are together. Nothing else matters."

 _Nothing else matters._ We'd do anything, go anywhere, for each other.

"What if Naneth is reborn?"

I don't mean to ask. I'm not entirely sure I want to know.But it's bothered me for a while.

"Then I hope she is happy in Aman," he says. "I will stay with you, if that is your question." He says it like it's obvious, in the same tone he would use to say _The sky is purple._

There is no doubt. Of course there is no doubt. I feel vaguely ashamed for ever thinking there was.

Tension flows out of my spine. "I love you," I say, and the relief is obvious in my voice. My fingers twist in my lover's hair.

I'll never let go.

 _We'll_ never let go.


End file.
